RATIO
by babyxian
Summary: Tulisan gaje dan absurd XD DONT LIKE ? DONT READ!


Namja manis bahkan lebih manis dari yeoja (?) itu menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia lelah karena bulan-bulan ini jadwal-nya sangat padat, mulai dari berlatih untuk pentas drama musicalnya yang berjudul "Singin' The Rain" dan setiap rabu malam ia juga harus menjadi MC di Radio Star. Beruntung tidak ada acara lain selain itu.

Bisa ditebak siapa ya yang saya maksud itu siapa? Yak, benar sekali ChoKyuhyun magnae Super Junior yang tidak terlihat seperti magnae menurut saya(?) memang wajahnya manis tetapi dia tidak imut(?) dia hanya imut diwaktu tertentu, mungkin tergantung mood-nya /abaikan/ kini sedang terkulai lemas(?) dikasur single bed-nya itu. Lalu ia meraih ponselnya untuk mengecek akun twitternya, dan seperti biasa mention-nya jebol karena para ELF terutama SPARKYU me-mention dirinya dan memberi foto dirinya saat 'kiss scane' dengan Soojin dan Sunny SNSD di Dramanya hanya terkekeh melihat dan membaca mention dari para fans-nya itu.

Tap Tap Tap

Ceklek

"eh..kau sudah pulang baby?"

Suara itu menghentikan kegiatan kyuhyun dengan ponselnya dan memilih untuk menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Ah ternyata Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman karena ia sangat malas untuk bicara, suaranya serak karena harus bernyanyi dan menari ditambah lagi dengan guyuran hujan buatan pada dramus-nya itu.

Siwon yang tadi ada di depan pintu kamar dorm kini sudah berbaring disamping kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memilih untuk memunggungi hyung-nya itu karena ia tahu jika kyuhyun menatap siwon pasti siwon akan memeluknya dan pelukannya itu tidak bisa dibilang biasa(?) cukup luar biasa karena hampir membuat kyuhyun kehilangan napas. (Siwon ganas-,-)

"hmm~ hyung lihat akhir-akhir ini kau sering beradegan emm ciuman baby, kau tau hyung cemburu"

Ya seperti yang kita ketahui akhir-akhir ini ya teman-teman(?) magnae kita sering beradegan ciuman dengan yeoja yang menjadi lawan mainnya di dramus. Bukan itu saja kini durasinya cukup panjang dan err membuat para elf/sparkyu terutama saya(?) menjadi panas-,- mungkin siwon juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dan mungkin pada saat latihan durasinya lebih(?) pikirkan saja sendiri.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus dan masih tidak mau menjawab atau berbalik kearah siwon.

"baby~ aku tahu kau belum tidur"

Siwon merengek dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh kyuhyun yang masih setia memunggunginya.

"yak! Hyung! Aku lelah jangan ganggu aku" Kyuhyun yang merasa terusik kini berteriak kearah siwon.

"lagi pula saat kau membuat film di china waktu itu kau juga berciuman dengan yeoja pengganggu itu kan? Aku marah? Tidak!" lanjut kyuhyun dan kembali memunggungi siwon. Siwon hanya nyengir kuda(?) berarti baby-nya itu ingin balas dendam dengannya.

"tapi kau sudah sering baby~ difilm-ku aku hanya berciuman beberapa kali, bahkan sudah berapa puluh drama yang kau mainkan? Dan sudah berapa ratus kali kau mencium yeoja-yeoja itu? " siwon merajuk membandingkan siapa yang paling banyak berciuman. Ayolah itu tidak penting-,-

Seringaian jahil kyuhyun muncul lalu ia berbalik menghadap hyungnya itu yang masih merajuk.

"berarti aku itu lebih tampan darimu hyung, dan acting berciumanku lebih baik darimu"

Kini siwon yang ganti menyeringai, sial! Kyuhyun malah membangunkan singa lapar dengan perkataannya tadi. Wajah kyuhyun kini memerah dia takut siwon akan menyerangnya(?)

"oh jadi begitu ya baby? Cara berciumanmu lebih bagus dan baik dari pada aku hm? Apa kau yakin Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri melihat seringaian jahat siwon. Siwon kini mulai mendekati wajah kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menyadari aka nada hal buruk(?) menimpanya dia langsung kabur kekamar member lain untuk meminta perlindungan dari singa yang lapar dan ingin memangsa bibirnya itu(?)

Siwon hanya mendengus kesal dan terkekeh melihat kelakuan baby-nya itu.

"Yak! Kembali kau Cho Kyuhyun! Kau sudah membangunkan singa yang lapar, maka kau harus bertanggung jawab memberinya makan!"

"SHIREO~~! Dasar mesum!"

END

Ini apa ya? Drabble? One shot? Tulisan absurd-,- kalian artikan saja sendiri ya readers XD


End file.
